


Eat Properly

by orphan_account



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Gen, Ingrid POV, Ingrid is a long suffering older sister, Vlad won't eat properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad plays with his food, when he is seven years old, making the peas into people and the gravy into lava and the Yorkshire puddings into inescapable bubbling pots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Properly

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and the Dracula siblings who I love more than life itself.

Vlad plays with his food, when he is seven years old, making the peas into people and the gravy into lava and the Yorkshire puddings into inescapable bubbling pots.

He has so much fun playing that sometimes he forgets to eat, and their father has to give him a warning of  _Vladimir_ before he puts his fork in his mouth and actually consumes the breather food that he is doomed to actually enjoy until his sixteenth birthday.

But Vlad does it again and again, and Ingrid wonders if he actually likes being scolded and lowering himself, blinking those big blue eyes of his up at their father, so that ten year old Ingrid just eats her meal quickly lest it go cold, and tries not to look.

_She's a vampire._

_He's a vampire._

It seems that Vlad didn't get the message - vampires don't play with their food.

It's not fair, she thinks, as he slurps up spaghetti like worms and his lips are painted red by the sauce, giving the illusion that he had just finished feeding, and he looks so much like Dad in that moment that again, Ingrid has to look away.

It's most annoying, not being able to look your younger brother in the eyes at mealtimes because why won't he just  _behave_ and eat  _normally_ and  _tidily._ It's not too much to ask, but Vlad doesn't even give her the reprieve.

But he'll grow out of it.

She knows he will.

She hopes he will.

**...**

Vlad's seventeen, and he still plays with his food.

He doesn't eat messily, but he doesn't eat properly at all. He's never had a proper meal in his life, and it's beginning to show in his attitude towards food, laughing and joking and talking to the breathers like they're actually worth his time.

(You're a  _vampire_ Vlad, you're the  _chosen one_ Vlad, you're the  _grand high vampire_ Vlad)

And Ingrid tries to tell him  _don't play with your food_ and all she gets is a roll of the impossible blue eyes.

And Ingrid, well...

_She still can't look at Vlad at mealtimes._

_But_ shhh  _it's a secret._

(Ingrid just wishes she could teach him how to eat  _properly_ because he should've learnt by now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos sustain me better than soya blood sustains Vladdy, that's for sure.


End file.
